


Our Warm Hearts

by sweetreverie



Series: All The Moments That Made You Mine [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Found Family Dynamic, Gen, Mentor & Protégé, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, holiday fluff, more edric and eda bonding!!, we love an owl aunt and her standoff-ish nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetreverie/pseuds/sweetreverie
Summary: Eda huffed, taking a large swig of her spiked apple blood. There were many normal apple blood stands, but the gleam of a flask on her hip told Lilith that Eda’s was not normal. She wanted to roll her eyes. But the idea wasn’t too unappealing.Abruptly she reached over and took the cup. While her sister looked at her in annoyance, Lilith knocked back the rest of it. Then promptly winced.“Titan, Edalyn, how much did you put in this?” Lilith choked.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: All The Moments That Made You Mine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880029
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148





	Our Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me again! Happy holidays to all of you who celebrate anything right now! I wanted to take a bit of a break from the plot for this piece, to give you some fluffy holiday goodness - so here it is! 
> 
> This is taking place in the present day during the storyline. I know that is usually in italics, but again, this is a little break piece from our main story. 
> 
> Please stay safe and have a happy holidays!

“Amity, why aren’t you dressed? We’re going to be late.” Lilith asked, looking exasperated as she took in the girl’s outfit laying on the bed, untouched. 

“I can’t wear it.” 

“What do you mean? It’s in the colors you asked for, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, but I can’t wear it.” Amity re-emphasized, looking between the garment and her guardian. 

“Amity, I have no idea why you’ve deemed it unwearable, but I need you to wear it anyway. We can’t show up late to this.” Lilith urged. 

“I can’t!” 

The desperation in Amity’s tone threw Lilith for a loop. It was just a sweater, what did the girl have against it? She was quickly becoming impatient with Amity’s lack of explanation as she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the girl. 

Amity grabbed her arm and pulled her to the sweater, rubbing Lilith’s hand over the material. She understood immediately. The material was far too scratchy. It’d grate on Amity’s senses all day long if she had to wear it. 

“Ah,” She muttered, “I’m sorry, Amity, I didn’t realize the material was so bothersome. There should be a sweater in my closet you can wear instead.” 

The girl nodded, before leaving her room to go search through Lilith’s closet. Lilith couldn’t help but sigh. The sweater was beautiful, but now she knew Amity would never wear it. She wracked her brain for anyone she could pass it on to. 

Luz was out of the question, as it’d be too tight around her upper arms. Willow wouldn’t be fond of the color. It’d be too large on Gus. That left Edric and Emira. 

She mused that while Edric probably would enjoy the style and color, he was similarly sensitive to texture like Amity. That left Emira. Lilith wasn’t sure it was really her style, but it never hurt to try. 

With a wave of her hand, she summoned a pen and piece of paper. She wrote herself a little note on the paper and attached it to the sweater, before sending it off to her office. It’d remind her to wrap it later. 

“I’m ready now.” Amity’s voice came from the doorway, making her look up. 

The girl was dressed in a beautiful emerald green skirt and one of Lilith’s white sweaters. Her brown hair was pulled half-up, half-down, framing her face just so. Lilith thought she looked precious. 

“You look wonderful.” She expressed, smiling fondly. 

“Thank you,” Amity smiled brightly, “So do you - I really like how you did your hair.” 

Lilith couldn’t help but touch her hair at the girl’s prompting. Her dark locks had been tied up on her head, making her hair look as if it was being folded into itself, leaving two pieces to curl gracefully around her face. Trying something new had been a leap out of her comfort zone. 

“That’s very kind of you. Now, do you have everything?” 

Amity hesitated, visibly going through things in her mind before nodding. Then she froze for a moment and bolted out of the room. Lilith raised her eyebrows in surprise, following after her. 

She found Amity rummaging through the closet chaotically while Ravenna watched on curiously. The little raven cooed at Lilith when she arrived at the scene, more or less asking for an explanation. Lilith just shrugged. 

Soon enough, Amity dragged a large bag out of the closet.

“How did you fit that in there?” Lilith asked, eyes wide. 

“Compression spell.” Amity shrugged. 

“Well, then. You’re not going to pull a giant trash slug out of your pocket or anything like that now, are you?” 

Amity blinked at her for a few moments, before realizing that she was being sarcastic. Then she finally shook her head. 

“Good. It would tear up the house,” Lilith commented, before checking to make sure that she was ready, “Alright. I’m ready, but where’s Ravenna? She was just here.” 

In some time between Amity pulling her bag out of the closet and Lilith putting a jacket on, the raven had mysteriously vanished from her perch in the room. The older witch sighed. Just when she thought she was prepared, something else would come up. 

“Ravenna?” Lilith called, walking to the bottom of the staircase. She had a habit of disappearing into one of the bedrooms to look for shiny objects. 

There was a faint rustling noise on her left, forcing her gaze that way. She didn’t see anything immediately. The rustling continued though, telling her that the raven wasn’t too far. 

Lilith peered into the dining room before sighing. There on the table, digging through a box of glittery ribbon and paper, was Ravenna. She was cooing and ruffling her wings, all while picking through the shining selections in front of her. 

“Ravenna, let’s go.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The raven wasted no time in obeying, though she did look longingly back at her treasures for a moment. She knew they’d be there later. 

Pleased to see that her palisman had retaken her place on top of her staff, Lilith ushered Amity out of the house. They weren’t late just yet. And if Lilith drove fast enough, they wouldn’t be late at all. 

Amity and Lilith were on their way to Hexside’s annual Yule celebration. It was Amity’s favorite event of the year. There were loads of activities for the children to do; from carolling to indulging in treats. What she really looked forward to, though, was the decorating of the Yule tree. 

Near the end of the celebration every year, Principal Bump would unveil the hand-picked tree to everyone. Then he would open the floor for the students to decorate it. Hexside provided a lot of the materials, but it’d become tradition for everyone to bring something from home to place on it. It was something so communal, yet personal at the same time. Amity loved it. 

It’d been a guilty pleasure while she still lived in the Blight household. Fantessa and Rupert had turned up their noses at such activities, but had gone for the sake of appearances. Amity had never been allowed to fully enjoy it. 

Until now. 

Lilith was curious to know what item Amity had picked to put on the tree, but the girl had been keeping it a secret. She had no idea why. Though she guessed that she would find out soon enough. 

The school was infinitely more crowded than she’d expected. She had to circle around to the side of the building to even land on the ground. It made her feel a little flustered, though she pushed the thoughts away. It was a holiday celebration. They were here to have fun. 

Making their way into the building, Amity was immediately attacked with hugs. It stunned her, leaving her frozen for a moment, before she returned the affection. Luz and Willow had arrived early, deciding to wait by the front doors for Amity and Gus to show up. 

“Oh wow, this sweater is so soft.” Willow said as she pulled away. 

“Thank you. Lilith let me borrow it,” Amity informed them, “You two look very pretty.” 

The almost dreamy tone in which Amity said it made Lilith’s eyebrows furrow. She couldn’t help it. Everytime she got closer to figuring out Amity’s crush, the girl did something that threw her off. 

“Hey there, Lily.” 

Shocked to hear the voice of her sister, she whipped around. Her eyes widened as she took in the other witch, dressed in black slacks and the ugliest Yule sweater she’d ever seen before. 

“How are you here right now?” Lilith asked. 

“Old Bumpykins agreed not to snitch.” Eda answered casually, taking a sip of what looked to be apple blood. 

Lilith couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. That explained a lot. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but she knew the only way for Luz to attend Hexside was for Eda to enroll her. 

“So don’t you snitch.” Eda warned, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“My lips are sealed.”

“Good. What did your kid bring for the tree?” 

“I’m not sure. What did Luz bring?” 

“She roped us into making this big ornament where we painted ourselves on it. It’s not bad.” She said with a grin. 

“Luz is very talented.” Lilith agreed, purposefully avoiding the compliment Eda was searching for. 

Eda huffed, taking a large swig of her spiked apple blood. There were many  _ normal  _ apple blood stands, but the gleam of a flask on her hip told Lilith that Eda’s was not normal. She wanted to roll her eyes. But the idea wasn’t too unappealing.

Abruptly she reached over and took the cup. While her sister looked at her in annoyance, Lilith knocked back the rest of it. Then promptly winced.

“Titan, Edalyn, how much did you put in this?” Lilith choked. 

“About half. Go get me a new one, thief.” 

Despite being the oldest, Lilith obeyed. It was only fair. So weaving easily through the throngs of parents and children, she snatched up two cups from the table. Though she nearly lost them when someone knocked into her. 

“I’m sorry!” A familiar voice said, “Oh, hi Lilith!” 

She turned to look at Emira, dressed in an over-the-top dress that made Lilith wince. Her mother had put her and Edalyn in similar outfits in an effort to impress other parents. 

“Good afternoon, Emira. How are you?” The older witch asked. She subtly looked around the room, not wanting Fantessa or Rupert to see her speaking with the girl. It’d only mean trouble.

“You don’t have to worry. They’re not here.” Emira said, rather than answering her question. 

“And how do you feel about that?” 

“I’m fine with it. It means I get to hang out with Mittens. Edric’s not very happy about it, though. Speaking of, where  _ is  _ Mittens?” 

“We parted ways at the front door. Find Luz and you’ll find Amity.” Lilith supplied, used to Emira’s way of breezing over things. 

“Cool. Thanks!” 

The girl was out of sight before she could respond. She blinked rapidly, turning to move back toward Eda. Parents were moving past her, throwing wary glances in her direction, as if trying to figure out if she was the  _ real  _ Owl Lady. 

“Here.” Lilith said, holding out the cup. 

“Thanks,” Eda grinned, pulling out her flask, “You want some?” 

“A little wouldn’t go unappreciated.” 

With a pleasantly surprised look, Eda poured a substantial amount in the cup, before emptying the rest in her own. She swirled it and took a sip. Then let out a satisfied sigh. 

Silence surrounded them as they stood nursing their drinks. There was so much going on, it was amusing to people-watch. While newer parents were chasing after their children, the more experienced ones were huddled together in groups. She could only imagine the conversations they were having. 

Lilith sometimes wondered what it was like to be in a circle like that. If they had inside jokes or shared stories. Being head of the coven made her too intimidating for something like that. Not that she’d ever trade in Eda for a gaggle of Hexside moms. No amount of jokes could compare to her sister’s natural wit. 

As she scanned the crowds, she noticed Edric standing awkwardly on the edges, near the wall. He had a cup in his hand and fidgeted. The frown on his face worried her. 

_ Edric’s not very happy about it, though.  _

Emira’s words echoed in her mind. She hoped that maybe the boy would get over it and enjoy himself. But when one of his friend’s approached him, he turned them away with a frown. 

Lilith wracked her brain for what to do. What she could say. It was easier with Amity and Emira; they listened when she spoke. Their brother just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He was definitely the more touchy of the two. But there was  _ one  _ person he wasn’t like that with. 

“Eda, would you mind doing me a favor?” 

“Depends on what you’ll give me for it.” Eda said, leaning towards her curiously. 

“Ten snails?” Lilith offered. 

“Ten? You can do better than that.” 

“Thirty.” 

“...Thirty five.” 

“Fine, Edalyn. Thirty-five.” Lilith agreed.

“Nice. Now what do you need me to do?” 

“Can you speak with Edric? He’s upset that his parents aren’t here and you’re the only one he listens to.” Lilith said, putting on her most pleading look. 

“Imagine being  _ sad  _ that Fantessa and Rupert aren’t here.” Eda scoffed.

“They’re his parents. He loves them.” 

“I know, I know. We were the same with mom, I guess. I’ll talk to him.” She agreed, giving Lilith a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

Eda made a beeline for Edric, who was completely oblivious. The crowds of people parted for her as she walked confidently across the area. Though she wouldn’t have noticed. She couldn’t care less about any of the people in the room she didn’t know. 

About half-way through her journey, Edric noticed her approaching. He gave her a small, shy wave, that she acknowledged with a smile. 

“Hey, kiddo. Happy Yule.” She said, ruffling his hair. 

Edric gave her a weak glare as he combed his fingers through the green strands. Though because of the gel in his hair, it didn’t do very much. 

“Thanks, Eda. You too.” Edric sighed. 

“Not to be one of those overbearing adults, but what are you doing all by yourself? Usually you put my sister to shame with your schmoozing.” 

Eda leant herself against the wall casually. She looked every inch the calm, collected adult that everyone said she  _ wasn’t.  _ It painted a vivid picture. Eda the Owl Lady was judged by many, but known by few. 

“I’m not in the mood to talk to people.” Edric mumbled. 

The boy looked down into his cup, staring at the warped reflection of himself in the liquid there. Another sigh escaped his lips. He seemed to be full of them. 

“You’re talking to me.” Eda pointed out. 

“That’s different.”

“Oh yeah? It’s because I’m cooler than everyone else, isn’t it?” 

Edric rolled his eyes, but there was a slight smile on his face now. It seemed that having someone to talk to was helping to improve his mood. At least, that is what it looked like to Lilith, who was watching the scene through squinted eyes from across the room. 

She wished she could hear what they were saying. Or how Eda managed to get on Edric’s good side without having to try. It was so easy for her sister, while her own relationship with the boy was hot one minute and cold the next. 

Sometimes Lilith had considered asking Emira what to do. But for as much as they were alike, they were equally as different. It was better for her to build an understanding of Edric without anyone else's help, she reasoned. Though she could do without the emotional whiplash. 

“Is there anything you want to talk about, kid?” Eda asked seriously. 

Edric tensed up, before shrugging. The way he was biting at his lip said  _ yes, I do  _ while his tense shoulders said  _ no.  _ Eda wouldn’t push. She had a well-known distast for pushers. But she was just as worried as Lilith was. 

“Alright, I won’t pry,” She said eventually, when Edric didn’t come forward with anything, “but I do think you should go have fun. It’s Yule. You only get so many as a kid. After that, it’s worrying about what you’re going to get everyone else, or if you can afford to host dinner.” 

She pushed herself off of the wall and reached out to mess with his hair again. Edric shrank away from the touch, making Eda pause. She let her hand drop away instead. It’d annoyed him when she messed up his hair the first time, it probably wasn’t a good idea to do it again. 

Lilith looked at her expectantly when she walked back over. Like she was trying to figure out what had happened from her sister's expressions. 

“Well?” Lilith demanded. 

“He didn’t say much and I didn’t pry. All I told him was to enjoy Yule while he was young.” 

“Edalyn, you could have done more! He could be really hurting.” 

“You asked for my help. Don’t criticise my methods.” Eda said defensively. 

“But you didn’t  _ do  _ anything.” Lilith growled, looking like she was seconds away from strangling the other witch. 

Rather than give into the frustration of the situation, Eda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was a technique Luz had instilled after her and King had gotten into too many arguments for petty reasons. She held up a finger, telling Lilith to wait, as she took a long swig of her drink. 

“Okay, Lily, I know you mean well. I know you want what is best for the kids. But Ed is not Emira or Amity. If you push him, he won’t open up. He’ll shut down. You care about them, I know you do, but you need to realize they’re not all the same. The Blight kids are not a matched set.” Eda said slowly, doing her best to keep a level tone, “If you don’t start seeing the kid as an individual too, he will never open up to you. Give him some space.” 

Lilith’s first instinct was to snap back at her sister, but when her gaze floated to where Edric was no longer standing, she realized that Eda was right. When Edric hadn’t opened up to her, she lumped him in with his sisters. Began to think of him as another Emira. Rather than make an effort to understand what made  _ him  _ comfortable, like she should have. 

“You’re… right, Edalyn. I’m sorry.” She said softly. 

“Damn, you want to say that again? Let me record it this time.” Eda joked. 

Lilith glared.

In a classic Eda way, the glare just made her laugh. Loud. It drew a few stares that made Lilith’s skin itch, but her sister didn’t care. She was having too much fun. 

_ Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible to be like her sometimes,  _ Lilith thought. 

After not much time had passed, Principal Bump announced that it was time to decorate the Yule tree. It was almost comical to watch the children hurry to get their decorations from their families. Luz included. The girl had bounded up to Eda, holding out her hands for her ornament, face flushed with excitement. 

The younger children were allowed to go first, since they couldn’t reach very high. Then it was time for all of the oldest children to do the same. Lilith tried to find Amity in the crowd, but she was unsuccessful. She didn’t see the girl until the end of the evening, when everyone was set to come back to the house for gifts and the lighting of the Yule log. 

“I’m ready to go.” Amity said without preamble. 

“Oh, alright. Will you take my staff and wait outside?” Lilith asked, handing over the white staff to the young girl. 

Amity nodded, before running outside, Willow and Luz not far behind her. It made her shake her head and smile. But before she left, she was curious to know what Amity had put on the tree. 

A small location spell led her to the right area of the tree. The light purple hue of Amity’s magic surrounded the object, drawing her eyes to it. The item made her eyes light up and a smile bloom across her face. There, on the Yule tree, was a moving picture from Amity’s ‘gotcha day’ celebration; It was a picture of Lilith and Amity making peace signs at the person taking it, while Edric and Emira jumped in at the end. On the bottom of the ornament was the inscription  _ ‘My Family.’  _

She stood and looked at it for a while. Longer than was probably necessary. When Eda found her, she looked a little worried. 

“Lily, you okay?” Eda asked, snapping her from her focus. 

“Yes. Just fine.”

She didn’t look convinced, but she let it slide. When Lilith was close enough to the door, she looked at the picture herself, not being able to help the smirk that formed. 

“Good for you, Lily.” Eda mumbled to herself, before following her sister out the door. 

After the celebration, everyone was in high spirits. They ate snacks, told stories, and laughed. Even Edric had enjoyed the festivities. 

When lighting the Yule log, everyone held their breath. There was an old legend in the Boiling Isles; that if the fire of a Yule log burns blue, it will bring prosperity and joy to all of those within the house where it burns. Everyone sighed when the fire was normal. 

“It’s just a silly legend.” Emira said, trying to make everyone else feel better. 

“I know. I can’t help but hope, though.” Willow said. 

“Me too.” Edric agreed, hesitantly. 

Luz felt the air take on a somber feeling as everyone went silent. This was supposed to be a happy day. She refused to let some log ruin her first Yule in the Boiling Isles. 

“Who needs a log to decide our futures?” She said, “We make our own joy everyday!” 

“You’re exactly right, kiddo.” Eda chimed in, looking proud. 

The mood lifted once more, thanks to Luz and her naturally positive ways. No one had time to worry about old traditions when they were surrounded by love and family. It was a perfect Yule. Anyone in the house would have told you that. 

The hours dragged on, the day’s events catching up with them. They were fueled by the excitement of a holiday and everything that came with it, until it was time to turn in for the evening. 

So as the last set of eyes closed for a good night’s sleep, the Yule log crackled pleasantly in the hearth; and erupted into bright blue flames. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spare comments for the madam?


End file.
